Long Way Home
by FuckTheReaper
Summary: Tori needs a ride and Jade takes her the long way home. From an idea by smardiculous. Inspired by the 5 Seconds of Summer song of the same name. Jori AU.


**Hello again! Sorry to keep you all waiting. Things have been just a little crazy over the last few weeks, what with my cat needing surgery, me getting my tooth pulled out, and all the shit that happened in between. But I am here! I am ok (as is my cat, thanks for asking), and it's time for a new one-shot. For those of you who may have missed my note at the bottom of 'Homemade Love Videos', I am currently taking requests. And guess what? It's not just for Victorious. That's right, I'm now also taking requests for Orange Is The New Black (for which I'm currently working on a fic for), and Carmilla (the web series). So if any of you amazing readers have any one-shot requests, I would be happy to take them on and do them (Invader Johnny I haven't forgotten about yours by the way, I fully intend to get to that one at some point, sci-fi just isn't one of my strong points, so it's gonna take some time and research).**

 **Anywho, time for this one. This was a request by the amazing smardiculous, and I have to say, this has probably been my most favourite one-shot to write ever. I had a lot of fun with this one, and pushed myself a little beyond my comfort zone for parts of this, haha. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I loved writing it.**

 **This song was inspired by the song Long Way Home by 5 Seconds Of Summer (as requested by smardiculous), as well as another song that I'm not gonna tell you guys the name of. I want to see if you can figure out who sang it and what it's called (without looking it up). The first person to answer correctly in the reviews (except you smarchy, since you're the one who came up with the idea), will be put at the top of the list to have a one-shot written for them :)**

 **I also wanna dedicate this one to my _own_ crush, who I kinda hope never reads this, but hey, if she does, then please never speak of it, hahaha. And for all of the other people who are crushing on someone right now, or who are in love, this is also for you! :D**

 **Ready? Set? Read and review!**

* * *

Smart, talented, sweet, beautiful and popular- that was how most students at Stanley High would describe Tori Vega. The girl that every girl wants to be and every boy wants to be with. As part of the school's Debate Club and Events Committee, the girl had built up quite a reputation amongst her peers. They all wanted to be a part of her group, and she was always receiving invites to all of the biggest parties they had to offer. It seemed like everyone wanted a piece of Tori Vega, model student. And yet somehow, despite all of this, she still managed to make time to volunteer at the animal shelter. She was perfect in every single way. At least, that's what Jade West thought anyway.

Jade was the complete opposite to Tori, quite the 'behind the scenes' type of girl. With her raven-black dyed hair, dark eyeliner, and mysterious personality, she was often seen as the outcast. People saw her as the girl who always rocked in combat boots, dark jeans, a denim or leather jacket (black of course), and had a coffee in her hand at all times. She had a certain air of confidence about herself, and she was quite the talented artist. She stayed out of trouble, and mostly kept to herself. She was part of the school's Art Club, but that was it. And she had one hell of a secret crush on Stanley's very own Tori Vega.

She felt like she would never have a shot with the brunette though. Tori was always hanging out with the popular kids, going to all of the coolest events. Why would she want to date someone like Jade, the outcast? She was so out of her league. Not to mention the fact that she had dated quite a few guys. Emphasis on _guys_. She'd also had a couple of boyfriends over the years. Sure they had all ended on bad terms, but they were guys nonetheless. Jade didn't stand a chance.

These thoughts continued to swirl around in Jade's head as she made her way towards her car. Stanley's Art Club and Events Committee had been asked to stay back after school to help organise the annual Art Expo in the town's nearby event hall. Of all the things Jade could have been doing on a Friday night, she had to waste her time brainstorming ideas with others for an event that no one was going to care about anyway. At least Tori had been there though. She made the night that little more bearable, even though Jade had been too shy to speak to her.

Jade sighed. _Tori_. What was she going to do about that? She knew she would never have the courage to ask the half-latina out, especially since she knew she would only get turned down. And Jade did not handle rejection well. Three years ago she had asked Sarah Hensley out on a date, and she told her no, because her mother's name was also Jade and she didn't like dating people who had the same name as other people she knew. Jade had then proceeded to lock herself in her room for three days eating ice cream while listening to the Backstreet Boys in her underwear and an oversized shirt her dad had bought for her while on a business trip one time. It was the only time she had ever asked a girl out, and she had never done so since. But _damn_ did she want to ask Tori out, on the off chance that she actually agreed to it.

Jade pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked the time. 7pm. Not too late in the night. She had plenty of time to get back home and catch up on some American Horror Story. Before she could open the car door to climb in however, she heard someone yelling several feet from where she was standing. Not just any someone either. Tori.

Her back was turned to her, and she was gripping her phone tightly against her ear. If she had squeezed the phone any tighter, it probably would've broken in her hand.

"What do you mean you're not coming?" she screamed into the phone, throwing her free hand into the air. "Wh- mom and dad are out of town and you know it." She was pacing back and forth now, running a hand through her hair. "Well then what am I supposed to do?" She paused for a moment, listening to the person on the other line. "You know what," she growled, "screw you Trina." And then she hung up, sitting down on the sidewalk. She let out a loud sigh. "Dammit."

Without realising what she was doing, Jade walked over to the brunette.

"Hey," she said, almost whispering, looking down at a miserable Tori. Tori glanced up at her and gave her a small smile.

"Hey Jade," she answered, patting the space beside her, motioning for the girl to sit down. Jade felt like her heart was going to go alien-style and burst out of her chest. Tori had spoken to her. And she used her name. Her _name_. How on Earth did she know her name? Jade mentally kicked herself. ' _O_ _f course she knows my name, we have the same classes together.'_ She sat down next to Tori and asked "are you okay?"

Tori looked down at her feet and shook her head. "No," she mumbled. "My sister Trina was supposed to come and pick me up tonight after the meeting finished, but when I called her to tell her to come and get me, she said she was at some frat party and wasn't coming!" She threw her hands up in defeat. "And then she had the _nerve_ to ask me if mom or dad could come and get me, but she _knows_ they're away at a conference and won't be back until tomorrow night." She sighed again. "Now I have no way to get home, I'm cold, and I could really use something to eat."

"I can take you home," Jade blurted out before she could stop herself. She quickly cleared her throat. "I mean, if you'd like, I can drive you home," she corrected herself. Tori looked up at her and was grinning from ear to ear. Her eyes lit up, and Jade could see the moonlight reflected in them.

"Would you?" she asked excitedly. "I'd really appreciate it."

Jade nodded her head, knowing she could never say no to Tori, no matter how hard she tried. "Of course. Oh, here, take this," she said, quickly taking her jacket off to hand to Tori. "You said you were cold, and I don't need it right now so..."

Tori smiled, taking the jacket from Jade's hand. Their fingers brushed ever so slightly, and Jade felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Thank you," the brunette said softly, putting her arms through the sleeves and sticking her hands in the pockets.

"Uh, y-you're welcome," Jade quickly spoke, standing up to hide the fact that her face was turning bright red. "Shall we go?" she asked. The half-latina nodded, pushing herself up to stand beside Jade.

As they made their way back to Jade's car, the goth said, "not that I mind driving you home or anything, but why don't you have your licence like a normal teenager?" Tori's cheeks turned red, and Jade decided then that it was a cute look on her.

"I uh.. kinda failed my driving test," she answered sheepishly. Jade stopped dead in her tracks.

" _What_?!" she squeaked. "You _failed_? But you're so perfect!" Tori just stared at her, blinking. "Crap, um, sorry, I uh.. that kinda came out.. actually, that came out exactly how I wanted it to," the raven-haired woman said, suddenly finding her confidence. _'Hell yeah,'_ she thought to herself.

Tori blushed even harder and said, "well aren't you a sweet one?"

They reached the car and Jade smirked, winking at Tori as she opened the door. "Must be all the coffee."

* * *

"Alright, so where to first?" Jade asked, shooting a quick glance at Tori. The brunette looked at her quizzically.

"I thought you were giving me a ride home," she stated, narrowing her eyes the slightest. Jade gave her a warm smile.

"I am," she said, returning her eyes to the road, "but I wanted to make sure you were completely free of your murderous feelings towards your sister before I got you there." This comment made Tori laugh, and Jade gave herself a mental high five, feeling victorious.

"I'm not gonna kill Trina," Tori confirmed, "but boy do I want to sometimes."

"And _that_ is exactly why I'm not taking you home yet," Jade laughed, "because there is the slightest possibility that you actually _might_ kill her, and I really don't wanna have to visit you in prison."

The half-latina giggled. "But think of the stories you'll have," she answered sweetly.

Jade almost swerved off the road. _'Did she just- did Tori just quote-'_

"That's Alex's line," she pointed out, hoping Tori knew what the hell she was talking about. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the brunette grin. Yep, she knew.

"Oh thank God, someone else I know watches it too," she said, earning a nod from Jade.

"Of course I do," she answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "What lesbian doesn't?"

There was silence for several moments, and Jade kicked herself, thinking she'd probably freaked Tori out by saying that. The girl would probably ask her to pull over and let her walk home in a minute, and then never speak to her again. Jade gripped the steering wheel tightly, trying to think of a way to get herself out of this awkward mess she'd created. She opened her mouth to speak, but was quckly interrupted by Tori.

"So, Inside Out Burger for dinner then?"

Jade blinked several times, unable to believe what had just happened. She'd basically just told Tori that she was gay, and the brunette still wanted to hang out with her. This night was just full of surprises. Unless.. was Tori..? No, she couldn't be. She'd only ever dated guys, so there was no way. Was there? Could Jade really be that lucky?

"What are you thinking?" Tori asked, breaking the girl from her thoughts.

Jade quickly shook her head, refocusing her eyes on the road ahead. "Nothing, just trying to remember where to turn," she quickly responded, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

Tori smiled. "Turn left at the next roundabout," she instructed.

"Thanks," Jade said, following the girl's instructions. They drove in silence for a while; Jade glancing over every now and then to make sure Tori was ok. She watched as the brunette pulled her jacket tighter around her, trying to keep warm, and she smiled to herself. How did she get so lucky as to have the girl she was seriously crushing on in her car, wearing her jacket, about to have dinner with her? She was certain someone must have been watching over her.

When they arrived at Inside Out Burger, Jade ordered two Inside-Out-Burger meals for her and Tori, with a cherry cola for the brunette and a coffee for herself, and then drove back to Stanley High, where she parked on the football field. The two girls sat outside on the grass, enjoying their meals.

"Thank you for this," Tori said, taking a bite of her burger. "You really didn't have to pay for my meal though."

Jade waved the comment off. "It was nothing, I don't mind."

"Well it means a lot, and if there's any way I can repay you.."

 _'Kiss me,'_ Jade thought. Instead she said, "well, I mean, if you really feel that bad about it, then just give me one of your french fries and we'll call it even."

"Alright then," Tori said, with a mischevious glint in her eyes. She picked up one of her french fries, but instead of handing it to Jade, she threw it, hitting the girl right between the eyes. Jade blinked in shock. _'Did she just throw a french fry at me?'_

"Alright, now you've done it," she joked, throwing one of her own at the brunette. Tori giggled, throwing yet another of the golden sticks at the raven-haired girl. Jade laughed and grabbed a handful of fries, and threw them back at Tori. She couldn't control her laughter anymore. One of the fries had somehow managed to land right in Tori's mouth, and hung out as if she were smoking a cigarette. She looked down at where Jade was pointing in her fit of laughter, and started laughing herself, taking the fry out of her mouth and tossing it aside.

"Nice throw," she gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"Nice catch," Jade replied, and both girls began to laugh again.

* * *

Once their laughter had finally ceased, and they'd finished eating what was left of their meals, Tori and Jade sat talking for a while. They discussed their latest homework, the Art Expo (and how boring it would be), and, strangely enough, the weather. Part way into their conversation, Tori had noticed a guitar case in the back seat of Jade's car, and had kindly asked her if she would play something.

"You want me to play something for you?" Jade asked in disbelief. Tori nodded her head, smiling at her.

"Show me what you've got West."

Jade felt her stomach fill with butterflies and her face turn bright red. No one had ever called her by her last name before, but she liked it. The way it rolled off of Tori's tongue so smoothly sent shivers down her spine. If she wasn't so darn nervous, she would have kissed the brunette right then and there. Instead, she opted for serenading the girl with a slow song.

She hesitated for a moment, trying to decide on what to play, and then finally settled for one of her favourite songs. She picked up her guitar and began strumming, playing the opening chords. She was surprised when Tori began to sing the first verse.

 _'And hey darling,_

 _I hope you're good tonight_

 _And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving._

 _Yeah, I want it but no, I don't need it._

 _Tell me something sweet to get me by_

 _Cause I can't come back home until they're singing'_

Jade stared at Tori in shock, with her mouth hanging open. Tori stopped singing and gave her a confused look.

"What?" she asked.

"I never knew you were into hard rock bands," Jade said stupidly. Tori raised an eyebrow at her remark.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Jade West."

Jade's hand slipped, and the guitar strings made a loud TWANG sound. Was Tori _flirting_ with her? What in the hell was going on?

Jade quickly composed herself, and began to play again. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Tori smirking, before she continued to sing the rest of the song. Jade could only watch mesmerised. She had heard Tori sing before, usually when the girl was sitting by herself on lunch breaks (which was rare given her social status), or walking through the school corridors. She never got tired of hearing her voice, she sounded like an angel. The kind of voice one could fall asleep listening to every night and never get tired of.

The song came to an end, and Jade placed the guitar back in its case, sitting it beside her. She looked over at Tori, who was gazing up at the stars, smiling. The moonlight illuminated her olive skin perfectly; she looked as if she were glowing. Jade didn't say a word; instead, she moved closer to the half-latina and looked up to the sky with her, feeling a wave of calm wash over her. She felt movement beside her, and a sudden warmth, and looked down to see Tori's head resting on her shoulder. She smiled to herself, and slowly wrapped an arm around the girl's waist, gently pulling her closer to her. She rested her cheek on top of the brunette's head, and closed her eyes.

 _'This is the happiest moment of my life.'_

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Jade suddenly had an idea.

"Tori," she whispered, not wanting to scare the girl. Tori stirred slightly, and looked up at the dark-haired girl.

"What is it?" she asked, just as quiet.

"There's somewhere else I wanna take you before you go home," Jade answered, standing up and reaching for her guitar case to put back in the car. "Is that okay with you?"

Tori nodded her head yes and began to stand up, but lost her balance at the last minute, falling into Jade. Jade quickly caught her with her free hand, and her breath caught in her throat at how close they were. Nevermind the fact that she had just had her arm around the brunette for the last 20 minutes while she cuddled up close to her. No, this was different. Their mouths were mere inches apart; all Jade had to do was tip her head forward slightly and the distance would be closed. She took a deep breath, trying to stop her body from shaking. Their eyes met, and Jade felt as if time had just stopped. She wanted to kiss Tori, _so bad_ , but she was freaking out way too much. How much time had passed? Was it too late now? Did she wait too long? _'Why is this so damn hard to do?'_

"Are you okay?" Tori asked, breaking the silence. Her breath was warm against Jade's skin, and she could feel her heart begin to race, for the umpteenth time tonight. She quickly pulled away from the half-latina, after making sure she wasn't going to lose her balance again.

"I'm _fiiiiine_ ," she said a little too convincingly, to the point where it sounded unconvincing. "Are _you_ okay? You fell kinda hard there."

"Lucky I had you to catch me then," Tori answered with a wink.

 _'Oh for the love of God Jade, just kiss her you fool.'_

"Shall we go then?" Jade asked, ignoring the voice in her head, instead opening one of the back doors to put her guitar back in. Tori walked past her and opened the passenger side door.

"Sure," she said, climbing in. "But take it slow. I kinda don't want this night to end."

 _'Me either Tori, me either.'_

* * *

After about half an hour of driving (which would have taken less time if Jade hadn't gone 20 miles under the speed limit the whole time just to respect Tori's wishes of making the night last), the two girls finally reached their next destination. Jade climbed out of the car and walked around to Tori's side, opening the door for her and motioning for her to come out. Tori stepped out, and looked around confused.

"Why have you brought me to the woods?" she asked.

"You'll see," Jade answered mysteriously. "Follow me."

The brunette reached out and took Jade's hand, sending shockwaves through her body This night just kept getting better. Jade wrapped her fingers around Tori's and squeezed gently, leading her through the trees. They remained quiet, occasionally asking one another if they were ok whenever they slipped, or tripped over a tree root. They walked for about 10 minutes before Jade stopped, causing Tori to almost run straight into the back of her.

"What is it?" Tori whispered, coming up beside the raven-haired girl. Jade pointed out in front of her.

"Look," she said. Tori's eyes followed to where Jade was pointing, and she let out an excited gasp. Before them was the largest group of fireflies they had ever seen. They buzzed around, shining brightly in the darkness, zipping past their heads up into the sky and back again. Tori couldn't contain her excitement anymore. She let go of Jade's hand and ran towards the little glowing insects, dancing around in their light, laughing and smiling the whole time.

"They're so beautiful!" she squealed, reaching her hands up to try and touch them.

"Yes you are," Jade whispered to herself, watching the beautiful sight before her eyes unfold. That's when it finally hit her. She wasn't just crushing on Tori, she was completely, madly, head-over-heels in love with her. Tonight had only solidified that feeling. She continued to watch the half-latina dancing in the glow of the fireflies, with her dark brown hair flowing past her shoulders and her deep brown eyes shining brightly with excitement, and she prayed to God for the night to never end. She wanted to stay with Tori forever. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed Tori had stopped dancing and was walking over to her.

"Jade? You alright in there?"

Jade jumped, suddenly turning bright red. She knew Tori knew she'd been staring at her, and she just wanted to run away and hide before she died of embarrassment.

"I uh, um, yeah, I just.." she sighed. "It's just getting late," she said in an effort to change the subject. "I should probably get you home."

She turned around and began walking back towards the car, feeling tears sting her eyes. She'd just royally screwed up. All of her confidence suddenly dried up and she felt empty inside. There was no way Tori would want her. She was so far out of her league, it was a miracle she'd even agreed to let Jade drive her home in the first place. She was probably only flirting with her to make her feel less stupid about herself. Or maybe it wasn't flirting at all. Maybe she was just being nice so that she could let her down easier when she finally took her home. Jade's head was spinning, she hated herself for even thinking that about Tori. Tori wasn't a player. She wasn't the kind of girl who would toy with someone's emotions just for laughs. She was the sweetest, most gentle and caring girl she had ever known. And Jade was in love with her. She had to tell her. No matter what the outcome, she had to tell her. She felt like she was going to explode. She took a deep breath.

"Tori, I-"

She didn't have time to finish that sentence because the next thing she knew, Tori had turned her around and pushed her up against the nearest tree, kissing her hard. Her mouth was warm against Jade's, and the goth found herself melting into the kiss, taking hold of Tori's face in her hands and kissing her back just as hard. Tori's hands were resting on Jade's stomach, and she clung tightly onto her shirt, pulling her closer to her. Her tongue gently brushed along Jade's lower lip, and Jade opened her mouth slightly, allowing the half-latina to enter. And that's when things really heated up. As their tongues wrestled for dominance, Tori slid her hands under Jade's shirt, brushing tanned fingertips along her skin. Jade trembled under the brunette's touch and turned her around, pressing her up against the tree while pushing her hips into Tori's. A soft moan escaped Tori's lips, and she wrapped her arms around Jade's neck, pushing back into her, holding her as close as physically possible. Jade began trailing kisses along Tori's jawline and down her neck to her collarbone, gently grazing her teeth along her beautifully tanned skin. Tori moaned again, louder this time.

"Don't stop," she gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"You know, for someone who's only dated guys, you sure do seem to be enjoying this a lot," Jade teased, trying to hide the fact that she was incredibly, one hundred percent turned on right now.

"Yeah well.. did you ever.. stop to wonder.. why none of those.. relationships.. ever worked out?" Tori asked between breaths. Jade pulled back for a moment to look her in the eyes.

"Seriously?" she asked in astonishment. "You're into girls and you never thought to tell me this in all the years we've been in school together?"

"I didn't know.. if you were interested," Tori answered, her cheeks turning red.

"Are you kidding me? I've been in love with you for over two years now!" Jade exclaimed. Tori's eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes!" Jade shrieked, on the verge of hysteria. "Oh my God, all this time I've been afraid to tell you how I feel and you've been into me all along." She shook her head, trying not to laugh. "Fuck me dead, I am such an idiot."

"If you're an idiot then so am I," Tori said softly, kissing her on the cheek. "Because I feel exactly the same way."

"You mean-"

"I'm in love with you too Jade," Tori finished for her, wrapping her arms around the goth and resting her head on her chest. "And I am so, so glad you finally know the truth. I was so sick and tired of dating guys just to keep up appearances. All I really wanted was you."

Jade felt her eyes begin to fill with tears again. She'd never been more happy in her entire life. Tori Vega, Stanley High's number one student, was in love with her, Jade West, the outcast who loved her from a distance. She felt as if all of her Christmases and birthdays had come at once.

She wrapped her arms around Tori, never wanting to let her go. Of course, she knew she would have to eventually, and when Tori began to shiver in the cold, she knew it was time to take her home.

* * *

The drive home turned out to be an interesting one. Every set of lights they came to were red, as if some higher power were giving them that little extra time together. Jade and Tori decided to make a game out of it. Every time they hit a red light, they would kiss until the lights turned green, then they would stop kissing, hit another red light, kiss again, and so on, until they finally reached Tori's house. This was the part they had dreaded the most. They knew the night was coming to an end, and as they stood at Tori's doorstep kissing each other desperately, they knew it was going to be difficult to say goodnight.

"Just one more kiss," Tori begged, pulling Jade towards her for the tenth time in the last five minutes.

"One more," Jade breathed, pressing her hands against the front door to steady herself. She didn't want to leave, not even for a second. To be away from Tori for a whole night would kill her, especially since she had been waiting two years for this moment. No way was she ready to go home yet. But she also knew they couldn't stay standing outside making out the whole night. Or could they?

"You should.. get home.. soon.." Tori said in between kisses, though her hands and lips were saying otherwise.

"I know.. but.. don't want to.." Jade answered, struggling to catch her breath. Tori was only giving her a few seconds between kisses to breathe, and she was starting to feel lightheaded. Not that she was complaining. Tori suddenly stopped kissing her, remembering something.

"Jade," she said in all seriousness, looking the goth straight in the eyes. Jade felt her heart skip a beat.

"What?"

"You don't have to go home," she answered, keeping a straight face. Jade raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wha-"

"Trina won't be home until God-only-knows when tomorrow, and mom and dad are out until tomorrow night," Tori explained. "It'll just be you and me. Besides," she said, smirking, "I don't want to be home all on my lonesome."

Jade's heart began to race. _'Thank youuuu Jesus.'_

"I can stay?" she asked, trying to contain her excitement. Tori nodded. Jade grinned, suddenly feeling very giddy. Then she frowned. "But wait, I don't have a change of clothes."

Tori unlocked the front door and turned the handle, giving Jade a look of pure seduction. "Oh believe me, you're not gonna need any clothes."

* * *

As soon as they reached Tori's room, they began undressing each other, making out heavily. Clothes flew across the room, hands roamed bare skin, and tongues wrestled for dominance once again. Tori's hands snaked up along Jade's body and into her hair, tangling her fingers in the girl's dark locks. Both girls were breathing heavily, and their bodies were already shining with sweat. Tori pulled Jade towards the bed and brought her hands down to her chest, gently pushing her onto the covers. Jade's piercing green eyes never once broke contact with Tori's deep brown ones, and she reached for the brunette, pulling her on top of her. Her heart was overflowing with love and joy. She slowly brought her eyes down to take in Tori's body in its entirety, and noticed the half-latina was doing the same to her. When their eyes met again, both girls blushed and giggled.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Jade asked, running a hand up and down Tori's arm. Tori nodded, and brushed a thumb along Jade's bottom lip.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life," she whispered, gently pressing into her.

"I think I kinda love you, Tori Vega," Jade whispered, reaching up to give the brunette a soft kiss. Tori kissed her back just as soft, but with enough passion to set a building ablaze.

"I think I kinda love you too, Jade West," she breathed against the goth's pale skin, causing her to tremble beneath her.

"Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you couldn't get a ride home from your family tonight."

Tori laughed, and then positioned herself between Jade's legs, giving her the sexiest possible look she could manage. She flashed her a cheeky grin.

"I'm just glad you chose to take the long way home," she whispered, and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend once again.

* * *

 **Hot daaaaamn! Bet you guys didn't see that one coming (or maybe you did, either way, daaaamn), hahaha.**

 **Can anyone pick out the other reference I made in here too? ;)**

 **I also have no idea who the fuck Sarah Hensley is, it was just the first name I thought of, so I though "yeah, that'll do." Hahaha.**

 **Anyway, thank you all for reading, and as always, please review. It helps me to know if I've done a good job or not.**

 **And thanks again to smardiculous for giving me the prompt for this. I really had so much fun writing this.**

 **Love you all.**


End file.
